coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 887 (23rd June 1969)
Plot Lucille and Ray have let themselves into No.11 and found a piece of paper with a Scarborough phone number on it. They wonder who Elsie knows there. Emily finishes at the playgroup, ready to begin work at the Camera Shop, and tells Jack she can't work behind the bar any more. Emily and Ena are concerned what will happen when he finds out about Annie's dalliance. Jack tells Ray of a building job at the Fletcher's Arms, a Newton & Ridley pub in Manchester but tells him they won't employ Fairclough and Booth because of the incident over Jerry's accident three years before. Ray determines to change the yard's reputation with them. Ray phones the number - it's Sheila Crossley's. She tells him that she hasn't seen Elsie when in fact she is sat in the room with her. Sheila's suspicious as to why Elsie's suddenly come to visit her. Stan wonders how Cyril gets Betty and Maggie to fuss round him so much. Cyril advises him to be more dominant. Ena gives Ernie a list of jobs she wants doing on the Camera Shop flat. Emily worries about them keeping the news from Jack and she and Ena decide to come clean to him if he frets. Len is determined to trace Elsie. Jack gets a telegram from Annie demanding an answer to her question, thoroughly puzzling him. After a day out in Scarborough, Elsie comes clean to Sheila about her altercation with Len, making excuses for his behaviour. Jack questions Ena in Emily's presence but she continues to hide what she thinks is the truth from him. Betty tries to Maggie to pursue Len but she's not interested. Len has contacted Linda and Dennis but they don't know where their mother is. Having looked through the books, Emily suggests to Len that his best course of action is to sell the business. Hilda does as ordered when Stan tells her to clean his boots. He wonders why she took it so easily. Ena and Emily can't decide what action to take with Jack and Annie. Sheila sends Elsie out to shop for her and, once the coast is clear, rings the yard. Ray answers and she tells him that Elsie is with her. Cast Regular cast *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Sheila Crossley - Eileen Mayers *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Corner Shop and back room *Fairclough and Booth - Yard and office *Camera Shop *Sheila Crossley's house, Scarborough - Living room and hallway Notes *First appearance of Sheila Crossley since 7th December 1966. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Oh, I don't like to be beside the seaside. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,650,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Hilda Ogden: "Ah, well what about Elsie Tanner an' all?" Maggie Clegg: "Yeah, I suppose it does seem unusual." Hilda Ogden: "You know, I reckon there's summat goin' on that I don't know about." Maggie Clegg: "Now that certainly seems unusual." Category:1969 episodes